Delerious Abandonment
by xxxAnneMerridewxxx
Summary: After the island story. Roger is at a boarding school with friends from choir, bored with life off the island. He remembers events from the island and he finds a new obsession. Rated M for sexual situations from the start. Slash, RogerXSimon RogerXJack
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this FanFic, it's the first one I've done for Lord of the Flies. This story is set after the island, but they weren't rescued until they were about 15. Warnings: This story contains slash, sexual situations and rape. Don't like, don't read. I've tried to stay true to the characters and tell me any mistakes I've made :3  
><strong>

Roger was now sixteen and the island was a year behind him. He now lay on his bed in the dormitory he now shared with his old friend, Jack. Him and Jack were now back in the boy school with the rest of the choir (except Simon, of course) and Roger had no idea where any of the other boys from the island had gone.

The rain was hammering against the window outside and Roger just watched it, twiddling his pocket knife in his bony fingers. His gaze remained fixed on an indefinable spot as his thoughts entirely occupied his mind.

He heard the door begin to open and snapped out of his reverie. Pushing his long, black fringe out of his eyes, he looked up and saw Jack. Jack looked different today, his eyes looked glazed and he wasn't wearing his usual ostentatious smile.

"Problem, Merridew?" Roger asked indifferently.

"No, no!" Jack shook his head vigorously and his expression returned somewhat normal.

Jack sat down on his own bed. He left a carefully measured time before breaking the calm silence in which Roger had returned to his thoughts.

"You know… I heard something earlier." Jack said, also looking out of the rainy window.

"What'd you hear?" asked Roger, still not particularly interested in Jack's story.

"You remember R-Ralph?" Jack's voice unexpectedly shook on the name and he cleared his throat embarrassedly. Roger was taken aback by the mention of Ralph's name. He hadn't heard Jack talk about anything to do with the island since their return. This intrigued Roger. He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at Jack. Jack's eyes didn't meet his own.

"I remember him."

"Well… He died… A few months ago…" Jack took long breaths in between his sentences and talked slowly as if the words were causing him pain.

"How?"

"Apparently… Suicide. I'm just gonna…" Jack hastily got up and left the room.

Roger watched him leave. Was that a sparkle of a tear in Jack's eye? Roger was an intelligent young man now, but some things still continued to baffle him. And the relationship that had been between Jack and Ralph was one of them.

Roger remembered back to the island. Back to the last time he's seen Jack wearing that expression.

**Jack and Roger were walking through the forest one hot afternoon. There was a rustle nearby and they both jumped into a crouch, holding their sticks at the ready.**

**To their surprise, Ralph and Piggy stepped into the clearing. Roger hissed instinctively, but Jack straightened up and addressed Ralph, ignoring Piggy's presence.**

"**Ralph. We're having a feast tonight. You may join us if you are hungry." Jack said without emotion.**

"**Are you mad? After what happened last time? You're sick. Jack, I hope you enjoy your feast." Ralph spit on the ground at Jack's feet and stormed off with Piggy struggling to keep up behind him.**

**Jack sat down on the ground and said nothing. Roger was about to walk off when he saw a single tear run down through the paint on Jack's face. Roger stopped for a second, then sat down beside Jack.**

"**Its okay, chief." Roger put his hand on Jack's leg. Jack looked up, surprised at the contact. **

**Roger moved closer to Jack and moved his hand higher up Jack's thigh. The woods around them seemed to go quiet and the temperature seemed to rise. Jack looked at Roger, so confused that he had forgotten to wipe the tear that now dripped off his face. Roger's hand now reached Jack's crotch and stroked his member which jerked happily at the touch.**

**Jack's blush was visible beneath the paint and he moved to take Roger's hand away. In a sudden and well-practised move, Roger had pinned Jack to the floor and looked down at him with a seductive smirk.**

**Jack just lay there stunned. The emotions running through his head were now so jumbled up, the only thing he felt was lust. Roger lowered his head and kissed Jack's neck tenderly at first, then he began to nip lightly at it with his small, sharp teeth.**

**Jack's dry lips tried to utter words. "Roger, no-"**

"**Shh…" Roger put his finger to Jack's lips.**

**Roger's nimble hands travelled down Jack's muscular fifteen year old frame. Jack put up no resistance and lay there helplessly as if he didn't have the power to defend against the shorter dark haired boy on top of him.**

**Roger's lips trailed down Jack's bare chest and down his flat stomach until he reached the tattered material covering Jack's now hard cock. **

"**What do you want me to do, Jack?" asked Roger in a husky voice.**

"**N-nothing…" Jack said reluctantly.**

"**I said… What do you want me to do, Jack?" Roger repeated, this time teasing Jack's entrance through the fabric.**

"**You win. T-touch me."**

"**Ask me nicely."**

"**Roger, just-!"**

"**I will if you say please."**

"**Please!" **

**And with that, Roger yanked off Jack's garment and began to relieve him. Roger looked down at Jack's face. In his pleasure, it became even more crumpled than it usually was.**

"**R-Ralph, I think I'm gonna-!" Jack came onto the dirty ground and just lay there for a minute.**

"_**Ralph? … Interesting."**_** thought Roger to himself. **

**Jack gathered himself then abruptly stood up.**

"**Never speak of this again, you hear me?" he snapped at Roger.**

"**I hear you, chief." Roger smirked as Jack stormed off into the woods.**

Roger reminisced this event with that same smirk on his face. He never felt anything for Jack. He just saw an opportunity to take advantage and he seized it.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger was still watching the window when the rain stopped falling and the sun appeared through the dark grey clouds. There was a knock at the door and Wilfred's timid face appeared.

"Hello, Wilfred…" said Roger malevolently. Wilfred had been terrified of Roger ever since the island, and probably a bit before.

"H-h-hi, Roger. I thought Jack was in here…"

"He left."

"Okay." Wilfred went to close the door.

"Oh, Wilfred?"

"Yes?"

Roger just winked and licked his lips at the boy. Wilfred cowered and ran away, letting the door swing slowly shut. Roger chortled to himself and sat up.

The life of a schoolboy would never compare to the life that Roger had enjoyed on the island. The pleasure. The freedom. The power. Roger had loved it there. And now the uninspiring day-to-day life back in England bored him so.

Roger walked into town that evening. The sun now shone low and red, reflecting off the water still left from that day's rain. Most of the shops were closing now and people in suits were walking home from work. Roger just dallied down the street, in search of something to interest him. Once again, he missed life on the island.

Looking over at the chemist, he saw a young girl trying to lock up the door. She was cursing and looking through a large bunch of keys.

Roger approached out of curiosity. The girl saw him and turned round, dropping the bunch of keys.

"Let me." Roger picked them up for her.

Looking at the girl for the first time, it was easy to tell she was beautiful. She was an employee at the chemist and her name badge read: Rose.

Rose had long, black hair that framed her angelic porcelain face. Her lips were small and red, her huge eyes were the most stunning shade of golden brown and her cheeks had just the most subtle hint of a blush.

She was small of stature and looked delicate, but at the same time with the capability of passion.

Roger put on his most charming smirk. This girl would do nicely to satisfy the lust for excitement that was always pulsing through his mind.

Her delicate beauty reminded him of somebody. Simon.

**One morning, Simon was walking through the trees with his head down. Roger emerged from the bushes ahead of him, with a wicked look on his face.**

"**Simon." Roger greeted him with his usual smirk.**

"**I don't want any trouble, Roger." Simon continued to walk with his head down.**

"**Aww, who says I'm causing trouble?"**

"**I know you, Roger."**

"**Simon." Roger grabbed Simon's hand, forcing him to stop walking.**

"**Roger, let me go!" Simon looked up at him. Roger took this opportunity to admire his face. His black hair and his pale skin just looked perfect. His eyes were a bright, sparkling green. Even as his face was distorted into a frown, he was fine-looking.**

"**I want you, Simon." **

"**No thank you." Simon tried to pull away. Roger's grip tightened. "Roger, you're hurting me."**

"**Sorry, Simon, but you're such a valuable gem, I can't let you go."**

"**Roger!" Roger pressed his lips against Simon's and he squealed uncomfortably, unable to get out of Roger's strong grip.**

"**Simon, please. I don't want to have to force you."**

"**Roger, please let me go." tears began to leak from Simon's eyes.**

"**Sorry, Simon, but you've forced me to do this."**

"**Do what?" Roger turned Simon around pressed him against a tree. "No, no, no…"**

"**This may hurt to start with." Roger warned as he pulled down Simon's tattered shorts. Simon wept quietly as Roger's hand felt his soft bum.**

**Roger then pulled down his own shorts and his boner stuck out proudly.**

**Roger made a crude attempt to use his own spit as lubrication, then pressed himself into Simon's clenched hole.**

**As he entered, he saw Simon's hands ball into fists and he cried out in pain. Roger held onto Simon's waist, as if to hug away the pain Simon was going through.**

"**It feels so good." Roger breathed, starting to move in and out. Simon just stood there, screwing up his face in pain as tears streamed down to the ground.**

**Roger carried on this way until he finished inside of Simon and sighed contentedly. He kissed the back of Simon's head, then let him go. Simon ran away without hesitation and Roger just sunk to the floor and rested.**

"I see your name is Rose. I'm Roger." he said in his most charming voice.

"Hello, Roger." said Rose callously. She just turned her back on him and continued looking for the correct key.

A flame of annoyance lit up inside of him, which he quickly doused and tried again.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked. She found her key and locked the door.

"Yes. Bye, Roger." Rose coldly began to walk off. Roger roughly grabbed her arm and span her around to face him. He pressed his lips on hers as he so clearly remembered doing to Simon.

Rose's strength surprised him as she wrenched her arm out of his grip and swung the other one at his face, slapping his cheek with an almighty _smack!_

"Sicko." she spat, then stalked off down the street.

Roger just stood for a moment, dazed. Had that really just happened? That beautiful, delicate flower had just _hit_ him? She now bore no resemblance to the faint-hearted Simon in his head. She was now up there with the fiery Jack Merridew.

And for some reason, Roger found this fire even more attractive.

He must have her.

He must have Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky and Roger and Maurice were sitting on the still damp sports field.

"Something's up, ain't it?" stated Maurice.

"What?" asked Roger distantly.

"I haven't seen you looking like that in a long time. You're thinking hard about something."

"Right, thanks, Maurice." Roger still stared out, not completely listening.

"Or some_one_?"

"What are you talking about, Maurice?"

"Come on, Roger. Don't act dumb. I know you better than anyone else and I can tell you're obsessing over something."

"And what makes you think that?" Roger turned on his friend coldly.

"Well you haven't been this way since…"

"Since what?"

"Simon."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Roger scowled in the frightening way that only Roger can manage, making Maurice cower.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't." Roger pushed himself off the grass and began to walk away.

"Roger!" Maurice called after him. The upset tone of his voice caused Roger to stop and turn around.

"What?" Roger spat.

"… I-"

"Bye, Maurice."

Roger walked off alone into the trees. The way that Maurice knew him so well was scary to him. Roger was unpredictable, unexplainable, yet Maurice still always understood all the complex workings of his mind.

He remembered how Maurice had even been this way on the island.

**Roger and Maurice were sitting on the beach one day on the island. **

"**You really like him, don't you? Its not just you being you." Maurice said unexpectedly.**

"**What?"**

"**Simon. Don't lie, I've seen how you treat him. Its always him, and I can tell he's all you think about. You're obsessed!"**

"**What's it to you?" Roger exploded. How had Maurice seen this? How closely had he been watching him?**

"**It's just… Why him? He's so weak and he's always been the one we picked on. It just doesn't make sense."**

"**You jealous?"**

"**What? That's insane, Roger."**

"**Is it really?" Roger leant in closer to Maurice, who stayed silent and just looked at Roger with his eyes that were so deep brown, they were almost black.**

"**What you doing, Rog?" asked Maurice. Without warning, Roger stood up. Maurice followed hesitantly, but was immediately grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back. He tripped over Roger's leg which was curled around his leg and he fell backwards into the shallow waves with a splash.**

"**We can't have you feeling left out, can we?" **

"**Roger, I don't-" Maurice started, but Roger stamped on his shin and he cried out in shock.**

"**Stay very still." Roger commanded. Maurice obeyed, succumbing to temptation. **

**Roger knelt down, placing his knees either side of Maurice's thighs and slipped off the boys dirty shorts. He lowered his head to Maurice's face and felt Maurice's heavy breathing on him. His friend's eyes were fluttering shut and his expression of happiness was ill hidden. Roger placed his lips on his and Maurice kissed back. Roger used his teeth to bite Maurice's lip softly, rocking backwards and forwards on top of him. He slid his tongue into his mouth, where it met Maurice's eager tongue. Roger kissed him passionately for a while as both the boys became more and more turned on.**

**The kiss moved from Maurice's lips, to his neck, down his chest and stomach and onto his erect member. Roger's tongue teased his cock as pre-cum wept from the tender end and Maurice shuddered with pleasure. **

**Roger then grabbed Maurice's matted, shoulder length hair and help his head down. With his other hand he swiftly grabbed a handful of sand and thrust it into Maurice's mouth, which was ajar with astonishment. He coughed and spat, still unable to get his hair free from Roger's grip. **

"**W-w-why?" he choked. Roger looked down at him, a rageful glow in his eyes.**

"**Maybe you'll remember this next time you interfere in things that ought not to be interfered in." he seethed, grabbing another handful of sand and launching it right into his friend's eyes. He got up, making sure to painfully step on Maurice's hands and stomach as he walked off. He could hear Maurice behind him beginning to weep.**

They had remained friends. Maurice seemed desperate to stay as his accomplice, and Roger saw no reason to decline him that.

Roger came to the edge of the field and wondered what Rose was up to this afternoon. He had memorised her working schedule, so he knew that she had today off. What did she do on her days off?

He imagined her at home, perhaps she was in the shower. Beads of water streaming off of her perfect white curves. Her long black hair dripping water down her perfect, large breasts. She leans her head back and caresses her beautiful body…

Or perhaps she was preparing a meal. Her silky, straight hair tied back off her face. Her sleeves rolled up, revealing her pale arms. A look of concentration on her flawless features as she chops vegetables with a large knife that contrasts her tiny hands. But from watching Rose at work, Roger had learned that she is clumsy. Maybe while chopping, the knife slithers from her grip and slits her porcelain skin. Her rosy blood is just as perfect as the blush in her cheeks…

But where did she live? In the week that Roger had been watching her, he had only seen in which direction she went in order to return home. This wasn't enough.

Tomorrow, he would find out more.

**Thank you for the reviews, I was sooo happy people had read my story already :D I will be uploading the next chapter very soon, Thanks again!**

**Anne xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where does Simon always go off to?**_

_Where does Rose live?_

**Out of the corner of his eye, Roger saw Simon silently disappearing into the trees. Without thinking, Roger took this opportunity crept subtly after him.**

Roger was sitting on his usual bench by Rose's work, pretending to read a newspaper. She came out and began to lock up.

**Roger could see Simon's sleek black hair from any distance. His little figure travelled through the trees almost as easily as Roger's. Their bodies were very similar in height and build, but Roger's muscles were more built up. **

He watched Rose's small hands fumble around the keys as usual. Rose was shorter than him. About five foot three, at a guess. Her legs looked sleek in the chequered skirt that she was wearing.

**Carefully, he crept over the creepers, determined to find out where it was that Simon always went. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at night, the obsession driving him wild. He must know everything about Simon. He wanted to know every part of Simon's body as if it were his own.**

Rose began to totter in her usual direction down the street. Roger folded up his newspaper, put it under one arm, and sauntered after her. Her high heels made a _click click_ sound on the pavement, different to Roger's flat soled school shoes.

Rose turned a corner and walked into a narrow alley where there was probably little light during the day, let alone now, in the early evening. She reached the end of the alley and turned left. Before Roger reached the end of the alley, a young man appeared at the other end from the opposite direction. There was no room for two men to pass, so one of them would have to go back. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of Roger's neck.

"Please, I am in a hurry." he begged, hoping that Rose would still be in sight when he got out of the alley.

"Roger?"

**Simon appeared to have picked up the pace to almost a run, as if to be sure that nobody was following him. Roger tried to keep up but felt himself slipping behind. **

**In front of him, he hardly saw the shorter male figure cross his path before running headlong into him. The two boys toppled to the ground.**

"**Watch where you're going, Roger." Eric said, rubbing his head.**

"**You watch where you're fucking going!" Roger yelled. He looked up and saw that Simon was now out of sight.**

**Eric saw the furious look on Roger's harsh features and scrambled up. "I'm really sorry, Roger."**

**Roger looked at Eric and his features suddenly changed to a kindly smile, that looked wrong with his thin lips, furrowed brows and dark eyes, which were often covered by a mop of black hair.**

"**That's quite alright, Eric. Sorry for being angry."**

**This abnormality scared Eric even more than Roger's usual dark grin.**

"**Well I'll be going. Sorry again." Eric said hastily.**

"**Why go? We might as well hang out for a bit, eh?" Roger suggested. Eric's stomach dropped. Hanging out with Roger was the last thing he's ever want to do.**

"**Um, I really should be-"**

"**Help me up, Eric." Roger held out his hand. Eric took it reluctantly and hauled Roger to his feet. Eric tried to pull his hand away, but Roger failed to let go. Eric pulled a bit harder and Roger's grip tightened.**

"**Can I have my hand, Roger?" Eric began to silently panic.**

**Roger kept his tight grip on Eric's hand and with his other hand, he took a handful of the back of Eric's neck.**

"**You want me to let go?" Roger now dropped the illusion of pleasantness and his expression turned to one of sadistic pleasure. **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Letting you go." And with that, Roger swung Eric around headfirst into a tree. Eric bounced off and fell to the floor, a shining, red gash now in his head.**

**Before he had a chance to gather himself, Roger kicked him hard in the stomach. And again. And again. Eric groaned in pain. Roger then knelt down beside him and rolled him onto his back.**

"**Please…" Eric breathed. Roger chuckled darkly, then grabbed Eric's wrists and held him down. He then pressed his lips hard on Eric's. He began kissing him roughly, sticking his tongue so far down Eric's throat that it nearly choked him. Eric tried to scream, but it was muffled by Roger's violently moving lips.**

**Somebody cleared their throat behind them. Roger stopped and whirled around.**

"**Roger, what are you doing?" asked Jack.**

"**Sorting some business." Roger said nonchalantly, even as he still held Eric's wrists. Silent tears dribbled down his face.**

"**Well you can sort it later, we're going hunting."**

This memory came back vividly as Roger now stood in the alley with Eric.

"Roger, you bastard, that's you, isn't it?" the shorter, younger man sounded angry.

"I don't have the time for you today, I need to go." Roger brushed him off and started to force him backwards out of the alley.

Eric stopped moving and stood his ground. Even in the semi darkness, Roger could see the livid look in his eyes. "I spent the whole time on that island living in fear of you. And I'm going to make you pay!"

Eric swung a punch at Roger's face, but he moved out of the way and caught Eric's fist. Roger grabbed Eric's throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Do I have to kill you? Is that what it takes?" Roger threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should tell that to Piggy." Roger said with an evil smirk.

"You monster!" Eric yelled, and Roger tightened his grip on his throat.

"Eric, oh my god! Get off of him!" a female voice cried out suddenly. A beautiful, female voice.

Roger let go immediately and turned to see Rose pulling Eric away by the hand. She pulled him out of the alley and Roger followed them curiously. They got out and for some reason, Rose didn't let go of Eric's hand.

"You're crazy!" Rose spat at him.

"He swung at me, my actions were purely in self defence." Roger said in a silky tone. Rose turned on Eric.

"This true?" she interrogated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry baby." he kissed her hand apologetically.

Roger's eyes widened.

"I'm glad I came back now. I left my bag at work." Rose commented.

"You… and him?" he asked Rose, loosing his cool completely.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, we're going home." And with that, Rose and Eric walked off, hand in hand.

"_This cannot be fucking happening. Eric is gonna pay for this."_ he thought, walking furiously back to school.

**Thanks for reading! I upload pretty fast, so the next chapter will probably be on in the next few days. I have a few ideas on where I'm going with this, but if anybody has any ideas, then I'd love to hear them. I absolutely love getting reviews, they make me so happy, so thank you for that 3  
>Anne xxx<br>**


End file.
